


Rarest Snowflake

by pandaspots



Series: Erejean Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week 2015, M/M, Single Parent AU, a FOB concert, slight parental irresponsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for day three: winter</p>
<p>it's the start of winter, and Sevda is the luckiest one year old on the planet. Jean and Eren enjoy watching her reactions to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarest Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> these things get longer and longer i stg  
> enjoy some baby goodness and envy the luck of this girl

It wasn't even winter yet but Eren was already stashing baby winter clothes of all sizes, even accepting some from Sasha (Alex wasn't all that much bigger than Sevda). Where Sevda's summer clothes were bright and airy, her winter clothes had a more practical look.

“I don't wanna deal with all the straps that come with girl clothes when layering; plus, girl stuff is thinner. It's like they think... I don't know what clothes designers think when they pull this shit, to be honest.” Eren babbled on, as he unbundled her from her heavy coats so she could give chase to Jean's big and fluffy cat, Obelix. Sevda loved that cat, but sometimes they weren't sure if the love was mutual.

Jean's house didn't have a lot of corners she could hit her head when stumbling through her steps, so Eren didn't have to maintain both his eyes on her all the time. It was a welcome relief.

“Kitty, kitty!”

“So, there will be a Fall Out Boy concert next week, are you going?” Jean turned to Eren and he groaned. “Don't even try, I know you like it.”

“It's not that. My parents will be out of town next week, and I have no one to leave Sevda with.” He complained.

“We could always bring her to the concert. Like, pool up our resources and buy VIP tickets.”

“I am not bringing my daughter to a rock show. Even if it's very good music. It's too early, it could damage her eardrums.” Eren crossed his arms, leaving Jean to shake his head.

“You sound exactly like your parents. Live a little, man. Let it go. Damage your child's eardrums for the greater good. Or leave her at Sasha's so she can freeload on Alex's babysitter.” He encouraged, and Sevda laughed, sitting heavily on the ground to pet Obelix. The cat purred loudly and she giggled, trying her best to pet the cat lightly (but still coming off a bit rough).

“I don't want to freeload on Alex's babysitter. But I also want to go to the show, and I don't want to take her to a rock show this early.”

“You could stand to take your child to a rock show this early. Tell you what, I'll get her ear mufflers. She'll still be able to listen after the show and her little ears will be toasty warm.” He offered.

“I used to be a model parent, you know? You're enabling me to be a bad one.” Eren replied, shaking his head, but Jean saw he was smiling. He leaned in and kissed Eren, and the other blushed heavily.

The next week found them outside the concert venue, waiting at the VIP queue with Sevda bundled to her last thin strand of dark blonde hair, in her baby sized skinny jeans, jelly shoes (that probably cost Eren more than he spent on his entire outfit) and a baby FOB shirt over three yarn sweaters. Eren kept adjusting the mufflers on her head, and the other people in the queue either asked to take a picture of the cutie or judged Eren for his choices. By then, he had convinced himself his worst choice in life was Sevda's other parent, and was doing his level best ignoring the haters.

Eren leaned into his boyfriend (and wasn't that weird, he was Eren's boyfriend now), and Jean let Sevda lean in to pat his face with her mitten-clad hands.

“Jan, Jan, up, up, up!” She practically demanded, making grabby hands at him, and who could deny anything to such a cute kid in pop-punk trash clothes?

He picked up the baby, who promptly started pulling onto his beanie, pulling it off and trying to pull it over her own beanie.

“Hey, Eren, look, she's trying to build a pile of beanies.” He laughed, straightening his beanie on her head as she turned around to steal her father's own beanie.

“Yeah, she likes hoarding headgear. I swear, she'll grow up to be a dragon with a beanie hoard.”

“I guess that explains why you don't always bother putting on anything to cover your head. Your kid will pull it out anyway.” He commented, helping her put on the third beanie. When it was secured on top of the other two and the muffler, she smiled, her tiny teeth showing. “Yeah, yeah, now my ears are freezing.” He told the girl. She giggled, grabbing onto one of the pompons of her own beanie and biting on it. “Is it healthy for her to eat pompons?”

“She's teething, still. Nothing I can do about it but watch as she bites on all things in her reach.” He sighs, turning around to hug his two favorite people on the planet. “God, I should've freeloaded on Sasha's babysitter, it's freezing.”

“Too late to go back, they're letting the VIP people in.” Jean motioned forward, and indeed the line was moving on. Eren readied his ID and Sevda's birth certificate.

Eren pulled up the strap of the bag with Sevda's things and a change of clothes for him. He felt his child put her tiny hands on his hair and pull at the strands from her advantage point in Jean's arms. They weren't that far apart in height, but Jean was sufficiently taller that Sevda preferred that he picked her up over Eren, so that she could play with her dad's hair. Eren's mom said that she would probably become a hairdresser when she grew up, with all the fascination with hair she had.

The show went without a hitch. They alternated who got to hold the girl, and Eren was pleased that the sound in the VIP lounge wasn't as loud as it was in the lower areas, and the view was great. Sevda seemed to have a splendid time, giggling when either Jean or Eren jumped with her, and finding Pete Wentz's stage antics the funniest thing on Earth. She hadn't thought much of the opening band, but she was having the time of her short life there. Jean dragged a table around the middle of the show and they sat the baby there, keeping an arm around her at all times, while Sevda played with her pompons idly and tried to sing along in her baby gibberish to the lyrics.

(Or maybe she knew exactly what she was singing, and sung it to perfection. They'll never know.)

Before the bis, it started snowing. It took Eren about 0.4 seconds to realize what his daughter was doing before he picked her up hastily from the table. When he looked around, half the lounge looked like they jumped at the same time he did, and then they all laughed nervously. Nothing like a collective heart attack to wake people up.

“What happened?” Jean asked, eyes wide.

“She was trying to get the snowflakes. Which, you know. Not a good idea to do from a goddamn balcony.” He said, fondly.

Jean thought Eren's hangups with how he was raising his child were weird. First the near overreaction to eating a french fry, now his nonchalance about her nearly falling thirty feet. He felt an attachment to this child; he had to interfere before Sevda turned into a 25 year old who ordered pizza at night for the next day's breakfast just because she could (any similarity with Jean's own life are mere coincidences).

After the show ended, he tried to feed three smarties to Sevda, but Eren's slap to his hand was a good deterrent.

“Dude, what the hell. You brought her to a rock show, let's complete the cycle and feed her some candy.” He argued.

“You're welcome to deal with sugar rush right into the morning, if you really must give her candy.” Eren glared.

Jean decided against it.

Outside, the snow already made a light sheet on the ground, and Sevda twirled around in Eren's arms, trying to look at all the snowflakes at once.

“It's her first snow day.” He tried to still the squirming girl, who extended her handsies forward to catch a snowflake. Then he groans, because she kicked her tiny feet into his stomach. Her entire mittens were covered in rapidly-melting snowflakes, which she promptly wiped on her father's face. “Sevda, what-- don't do that!” He protested and she giggled at his expression.

After so much adrenaline, Eren wasn't sure she was going to sleep before three AM, but as soon as he unbundled her and put on her little pyjamas, she yawned, and he sighed in relief.

“Thanks for letting us stay over.” Eren says, putting Sevda in the middle of the bed. She stretched and sat up, falling back on the bed when she yawned again.

“It's alright. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I let my boyfriend and his daughter sleep alone in a huge house.” He scooted closer. “In the cold.” He kissed Eren, and he melted into the kiss.

Jean bit into Eren's lower lip, and the other slid his tongue into his mouth, pushing him onto the bed, which felt familiar, and Jean knew why. Eren still reminded him of Irem, down to the way he kisses. He was so involved with kissing the living daylights out of the father, that he forgot about the daughter until she kissed his cheek sloppily like the toddler she was.

“I think she wants in this kiss party, Eren.” He laughed lightly, and the other groaned, but let Jean move and pick Sevda up, before placing her back in the middle of the mattress.

“I think she needs to sleep, it's one in the morning.” He said, getting up and kicking his jeans off. Jean did the same, putting on a flannel pyjama pants, and laying down, pulling the covers on the three of them.

When Jean woke up alone in his bed the following morning, he thought Eren had gone home alone. A loud shriek coming from his living room told him they were still here. He silently made his way to the other room. Eren was sitting by the window, Sevda on his lap, patting the glass and leaving hand imprints. She laughed everytime she did so.

“Thought you left without saying goodbye.” He said, and Eren turned around to look at him.

“No way. Your car has heating.” He replied, through Sevda's chanting of 'Jan, Jan, Jan'. “Yes, baby, that's Jean.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Jean got closer and she started trying to pat the seat beside them. “Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there, boss.” He smiled at her, sitting down. Obelix got down from his spot on the top shelf and joined the party. “Where did she get all this attitude?”

“Probably from my mother.” He shrugged, leaning in to get a kiss, which Jean was just too happy to oblige.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are food for this poor art student!


End file.
